newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
2001 in Home Video
Movie Releases February Tarzan (1999) (February 6, 2001) Mulan (1998) (February 6, 2001) Mary Poppins (1964) (February 6, 2001) The Aristocats (1970) (February 6, 2001) Wakko's Wish (1999) (February 6, 2001) The Tigger Movie (2000) (February 6, 2001) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (February 6, 2001) A Goofy Movie (1995) (February 6, 2001) An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (February 6, 2001) Lady and the Tramp (1955) (February 6, 2001) March Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) (March 27, 2001) May The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (May 1, 2001) A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) (May 29, 2001) Snoopy, Come Home (1972) (May 29, 2001) June Old Yeller (1957) (June 5, 2001) Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) (June 5, 2001) August Recess: School's Out (2001) (August 7, 2001) Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (August 7, 2001) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (August 21, 2001) Hercules (1997) (August 21, 2001) Robin Hood (1973) (August 21, 2001) Rockin' With Judy Jetson (1988) (August 21, 2001) The Man Called Flinstone (1966) (August 21, 2001) The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (August 21, 2001) The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound (1988) (August 21, 2001) September 101 Dalmatians (1961) (September 4, 2001) Space Jam (1996) (September 4, 2001) Muppets from Space (1999) (September 4, 2001) Free Willy (1993) (September 4, 2001) The Iron Giant (1999) (September 4, 2001) The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (September 4, 2001) The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (September 4, 2001) The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (September 4, 2001) Cats Don't Dance (1997) (September 4, 2001) Yogi's Ark Lark (2001) (September 4, 2001) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (September 4, 2001) Oliver and Company (1988) (September 4, 2001) Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (September 4, 2001) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (September 4, 2001) Pokémon 3; The Movie (2001) (September 4, 2001) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (September 4, 2001) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (September 4, 2001) Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island (1998) (September 4, 2001) Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (September 4, 2001) Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders (2000) (September 4, 2001) Pocahontas (1995) (September 4, 2001) Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) (September 4, 2001) The Fox and the Hound (1981) (September 4, 2001) The Care Bears Movie (1985) (September 4, 2001) Selena (1997) (September 25, 2001) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (September 25, 2001) November Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase (2001) (November 6, 2001) Recess: School's Out (2001) (November 6, 2001) Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) (November 6, 2001) TV Show Releases February Muppet Babies: Explore with Us (February 6, 2001) (The New Adventures of Kermo Polo/The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo) Muppet Babies: Time to Play (February 6, 2001) (Muppet Babies: The Next Generation/Beauty and the Schnoz) The Adventures of the Muppet Babies: Volume 1 (February 6, 2001) (Puss ’n’ Boots ’n’ Babies/ In Search of the Bronzed Beetle/Babes in Troyland) The Adventures of the Muppet Babies: Volume 2 (February 6, 2001) (Sing a Song of Superheroes/Get Me to the Perch on Time) March Elmopalooza (March 6, 2001) Barney Live! in New York City (1994) (March 6, 2001) Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (March 6, 2001) Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) (March 6, 2001) The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (March 27, 2001) April The Wiggles: Dance Party (April 3, 2001) September Muppet Babies: Let's Make a Record (September 4, 2001) (The Muppet Broadcasting Company/Musical Muppets) Muppet Babies: At the TV Movies (September 4, 2001) (I Want My Muppet TV/At The Movies/Gonzo's Video Show)